Hitman-Fairy Project!
by Live.4.U
Summary: A certain problem is happening between this two worlds, In which they need to group for defeating who's causing the trouble. Not only the laws in traveling between the dimensions are violated, it seems the flow of time is disrupted. Will our heroes find a way to make a stop in the problems or will it be to late and the time and space will be in ruins...
1. Chapter 1

HITMAN-FAIRY PROJECT (A hit man reborn fan fic, but eventual Hit man Reborn- Fairy tail Cross over)

.

.

.

.

.

COMMENCE!

**Live: my story….was deleted…by…my…si…ster….**

**Reborn: good way to start idiot….. And now what's the point you will also put this in a hiatus?! **

**Live: BUT I AM SO EXCITED! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OM-**

**Reborn: Will you shut up and listen to what I have been saying! I still have an idiot to find thanks to you. So, i have a question *holds leon-gun* where is Dame-Tsuna?**

**Live: He! I d-don't know *looks at you* help me will ya!**

**Live: Don't give me the silent treatment! *runs away from reborn...***

**Reborn: good, that idiot is out of the way *looks at you* WHERE. IS. DAME-TSUNA?!**

***curtains close***

In a peaceful household *bang*, *crash*, *shout*. Of the Vongola Headquarters', live the not so smart boy name Tsunayoshi, who has the most wonderful future ahead of him

"I don't want to be the boss of Vongola! Reborn how many times do i have to tell you?!" Yes, a wonderful life indeed, being the boss of the most prestigious mafia family but the bloodiest so to say.

"and how many times do i have to tell you, you are chosen not only by the ninth, but you are also approved by the first boss of vongola to be his successor" the one talking was Reborn, the number 1 hitman in the world and the tutor of our dear Tuna fish

***looks at the audience* Live: you want to know why they are arguing about this even if Tsuna is officially the boss? *tons of nods* well for starters...**

**Earlier that day at Tsuna's room**

"Tsuna, here's a message from the-"Reborn entered Tsuna's room filled with paper works

"I swear, if it is about another whatnot stupid messages, damn paperworks, damn Vongola, damn people created paper!" Tsuna swears as he look in front of him but...

"Oh~ so because of you becoming the boss, it doesn't mean you can't control me you midget! So for punishment...you have to train with me for...5 hours"

"No Reborn! Have mercy!" Tsuna begged because he thought that he saw the devil in front of him, but in the reality, he's really seeing the devil in front of him

"Well Tsuna, this message that started it all came from the Vindice.." Reborn stated calmly, too calm if I'm asked

"vindice oh the Vindice..." Reborn's back is the only thing Tsuna saw and he started to foam...yes foam in his mouth

"I'm surprised that you took that lightly for the message coming from the vindi..." Reborn was irritated because Tsuna wasn't there "I swear Dame-Tsuna i will extend that torture from 5 hours to a whole day *squish* Wha- So...you fainted before you finished your work!" Then Reborn dragged Tsuna in the infirmary

**Live: Let see...think of it as a Japan's headquarter because Tsuna doesn't want to live in Italy and he's fifteen years old in this story...is the confusions cleared? Well if it is cleared let the story CONTINUE!**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"But, Reborn! That...THAT cursed, CURSED MESSAGE!" Tsuna said as he stands to go out of the room

"But, do you know what it said? Tsuna, you know this is the first, FIRST time Vindice send a message, in their whole lives! This must be important, very important!" Reborn said to a disappearing figure known as Sawada Tsunayoshi

**TSUNA'S POV**

"I did said that i don't want to, and look i disrespected Reborn, alone in this place for everyone is busy in their own...mission...alone with Reborn...Disrespect...I'm dead"

"DAME-TSUNA!"

"I'm dead! HHIIEEEE! *knock someone* HHIIEE REBORN! B-bermuda?"

"_Sawada-kun, would you please listen for what I have to say to you. If you do I'll handle Reborn-kun for you"_

"Really! But, it's really bad right? For you to come here personally...just do it."

"_Then, I'll send you to where the trouble is...To Italy you shall come..."_

**ITALY year unknown**

"GGIIOOOTTTOOO! Who the fuck is this boy! He looks like you! Don't fucking hide as well!" A red haired boy in the age of 19?

"What! What are you yelling at?!" Giotto, the creator of Vongola, the great, great, great something grandpa of Sawada Tsunayoshi which is currently in the form of a 10 years old child being drag by the monster G

**G: who said that I'm a monster?!**

**Live: the audience, right? *looks at the audience***

***silence***

***goes to emo corner* traitors! Oh! The humiliation! **

**G: Ha! Serves you right...well back to the story, this idiot won't be fine for a later time so enjoy a quiet, undisturbed reading!**

Giotto goes out of his office to find a fuming G and a potato sack? No that's a child! A freaking child! What is he doing here, more importantly?

"G, what did you do to that innocent child?!" He's...dragging him! Like an object! Poor boy...

"Giotto, who the fuck is this…. thing!?" Damn this thing! As G is rambling about that...thing... Giotto is emitting the dark aura

"_**GGGG, Why do you think you are doing, torturing that poor kid!?"**_

"G-Giotto? No! Stop! Don't! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He was dragging him in the office of the boss, and to his doom

While the fight things are happening…the other guardians are

"Oh, what is happening between those two? Hahaha" – Asari

"Yare, Yare, that stupid octopus has ruined ore-sama's beauty sleep!" –Lampo

"EEXXTTRREEMMEE SSHHOOUUTTINNGG!" –Knuckles

"For breaking the peace of the Vongola mansion, I'll arrest that accuser" – Alaude

"Nufufufu, and what is happening between those two? And I want to watch the doom of G" –The melon monster

**Daemon: And for what reason did you dubbed me as the Melon monster**

**Live: because your hair is showing the proof!**

**Alaude:*looks at the Melon monster* you really are an idiot**

**Live: that's Alaude for you! *thumbs up***

**Alaude: Continuing the story**

"For how many times do I have to tell you?! That is not a way to handle a child!

It's funny to look at the scene because it seems to portray that the father is mad from the things the son has done as the scene continues…

"HHIIEEE!Who are you? Where am i? Reborn? Anyone, Natsu?" As he frantically look inside the room, the seven teenagers look at the boy in interest, cuteness, pity, boredom and etcetera.

"Uhm, little boy, are you okay?" Giotto Walk infront of the said boy as the boy look at him

"Am I dreaming or not…..curse VINDICE! Why HERE!" As he suddenly fainted

"Did he just said Vindice" Everyone look at each other with uncertainty

"We'll find answer till he wakes up" Giotto knows as well that curiosity is gnawing his mind but he can't find the answer if the boy is still unconscious

**TATATATATATAT **

**Live: HHEEYYY EVERYONE**

**Tsuna: Why?! I thought I'm going to the place called F-fiar?**

**Live: Fiore my dear tuna fish and I'll add some pretty good twist here, pretty good twist *laughs evil***

**Tsuna: *frighten* Then! When will my guardians appear?!**

**Live: Dunno? Sooner or later I guess? Uhm Anyone please do me a favor and…take this tuna fish away here**

***silence* **

**Live: Again! What's up with you people! Hurting a fragile person like me! Anyways…KHR and Fairy Tail is not by no means created by me, it is created by their most awesome creators! So yeah see you next time! And yes I will not stop this story not like the last time~~ BYE-BEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Live: *walks back and forth* What to do...what to do...**

***noise***

**Live: will you stop that?!**

**Giotto: I have a question...you idiot author**

**Live:W-what?! I, by all means can not and will never be an idiot! *glares darkly* And what do you want to ask?!**

**Giotto: *disturbed* uhm... Who was that...boy? And why are you late?! In updating?!**

**Live: oh~ interested? Well you'll find out a little bit later in the chapters or never at all *grins darkly* but you won't know if! And for the second question...stuDYING! for our periodical exams! So i'm lucky to get to hold this today, so what to do...to you,... *grins sadistically***

**Giotto: I-if? D-don't tell me! *Enter HDWM and ****went out***

**Live: Well now that he's gone...that pesky idiot well…..Anyone who's seeing this…..I beg of you! My evil conscience is killing me! He…..(yes I imagined him being a him) gives me a very stupid kind of author's block! Oh yeah needs some kind of good idea's…if you want you can tell me what you want to happen*laughs evilly***

Now the last chapter ends in~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Am I dreaming or not…..curse VINDICE! Why HERE!" As he suddenly fainted

"Did he just said Vindice" Everyone look at each other with uncertainty

"We'll find answer till he wakes up" Giotto knows as well that curiosity is gnawing his mind but he can't find the answer if the boy is still unconscious

…..

"Ha? Where? Oh, yeah….Bermuda…he sends me here!"

"Hey you brat, how did you know the fucking Vindice?" The very familiar voice of someone was shouting at me

"Maa, maa. G, you should not cuss like that in front of the child." The Yamamoto-ish look-a-like said to G

"Well then…..Talk to the brat! You music-freak" shouted G

"Will you to please stop that? Because look you're scaring the kid" The one speaking is the one and only….young Giotto?

'_What did he mean I'm scared because of them?! They are like the Gokudera and Yamamoto I know! What I'm really scared at is because of who's in front of me! The Vongola Primo is here, alive and well!"_ Tsuna thinks he'll die right here right now

"Are you okay?" If you are here right now, you would be shock cause the one speaking is Knuckle! The megaphone idiot!

"I-I'm alright…but where am I?" 'I'm really stupid am I? Of course it's common sense! It's their headquarters, Base where everything started! W-Where everything s-started m-meaning THAT EVIL BLUE MELON-HEADED GHOST is HERE!'

'_I may say that I'm not highly entertain by the ways you dubbed me, child'_

'_Oh so the blue Melon even tried to trespass in. MY. OWN. MIND?!_

As Tsuna telepathies? With Melon Head, He grabbed anything that is near him, which is chair, a heavy, and expensive -looking chair and throws it, surprising the others in the midair or so they thought

CRASH

"You! After I talked to you oh so kindly!?" Yep, the Evil blue melon-headed ghost showed himself in a very embarrassing way….a big bump in the head…..which causes the group namely Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle to laugh but stop as the boy they don't know…..(tsuna)…glares at the Evil blue melon-headed ghost, and the others are scared shitless

"Nufufufu, You insolent brat! How dare you hurt me?! I can kill you in mere seconds! I can even torture you before that too!" Evil blue melon-headed ghost is angered, no really, really mad with horns growing in his head

"Excuse me, Evil blue melon-headed ghost! You're the first to hurt me, especially my mind! I can kill you in milliseconds and I can be a sadist if I want to! So fuck stay out of my thoughts!" Tsuna, as we can see is much worse than any scary person you meet….oh wait…..second he is…from Reborn…..

When Tsuna is about to throw a Lamp to Daemo- Evil blue melon-headed ghost The mighty police is here all in his wonderful awesome cold image

"Hn, looks like the idiot melon head is hurt….need to thank that perso-" as he said the sentence he notice oh little Tuna fish…. "Who are you?" He asked and went near to tuna fish went accidentally he step on to Daemon

"Oof! What the! You skylark! Do you really have to step on me!?" Daemon is angered and he is readying his scythe when…..

"HHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEE" Yep he shouted for no reason

When everyone was surprised from him Lampo entered the room with big eye bugs

"WHO DARE DISTURB ORE-SAMA'S SLEEP!" The oh so awesome Lampo was angry at the noisy person but was afraid when he saw everyone in the room….

"So what's the occasion that everyone's all gathered here?" he asked but G just point at Tsuna, who is trying to escaped which lead to…..Tsuna cornered

As Tsuna is cornered by almost all the guardians minus Lampo and Knuckle, who is standing meter away from the commotion and Giotto, who is observing what is happening. The other's weapons are near Tsuna's neck oh the poor brunette…..

Then G ask Tsuna "So BRAT, what are you doing in Vongola property?" His glare so dark and scary, and the fact he can kill you right away.

"I-I d-don't know?!" Our poor brunette is nearly crying when that happen

"TSK, TSK, TSK, birdie, you should lessen your problems~ you look like you're constipated~" In everyone's mind except Tsuna is thinking the same thing

'Again! The infamous Daemon's worst timing boredom'

"What did you said, You melon head?" Alaude is scary when his angry

"oh, nothing~~ except the fact that you're annoying" And Daemon continues to put gas in the fire

"you-"

"Hey! Ore-sama's bored so can you continue to interrogate him?" Yep one of the things Alaude hate are

DAEMON SPADE

Interrupted in speaking

Interrupted in sleeping

Lied to

1-4 combined

As all hell is loose, the miracle for Tsuna appeared, the almighty Vindice?

CLIFFIE~~~~~~~~

**Live: HHEEEYYYAAA~~~~**

**Tsuna: What was that for! Trapping me!**

**Live: For fun of course! Cause I am so bored! Need to sleep for the whole day just to be not bored and I am still sleepy!**

**Giotto: Well miss Live, when will the Fiore and what not events will happen hhmm? *Looks at me with curiosity***

**Live: Well it may be…..confidential and the next chapter someone will appear which can make you occupied *cackles darkly* Now leave you two! SHOO! SHOO!**

**Tsuna: Fine, that is the only objective I had for today so bye, Giotto-san, coming?**

**Giotto: With pleasure **

***both went out of my room***

**Live: That hurts! *they will find torture the next time… :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Live: WHEW! I survive for three chapters already! *Eat gummy worms***

**Reborn: *angry* Hey! You stupid excuse of an author! What will be your alibi for being LATE?! And this pathetic story! Without me, this will be a goner!**

**Live: *annoyed* Oh fuck off! Everyone's so annoying today! You, my older sister, my younger sister, my brother, my cousins and what else, YOU, yes you, the one reading now? *whispers* crazy me! Well, anyways, let's start with the story. DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

***dramatic drum roll***

**Live and Die: Chapter three!**

**Live: Why are you even here?! I did tell you to stay away!**

**Die: I'm the only one that can control myself, you nincompoop~**

**Live: WTF! Did you just mhmmhhppp!**

**Die: Oh~ poor little Live, gagged by her own counterpart...yeah, yeah; i know you'll going to say 'I'm at a disadvantage here! I'm a girl you're a boy blah blah blah!'**

**Reborn: Stop that you idiots, well let's continue and ignore those two sickly sweet lovers**

**Live: We are not lovers!**

**Die: i like the sound of that~**

**Live: NNNOOOOO!**

**Die: Music to my-**

**Curtains closing~~**

Last time

As all hell is loose, the miracle for Tsuna appeared, the almighty Vindice?

**Start!**

Everyone stops; Giotto's eye becomes wide, Lampo almost peed himself, G reminisce everything he'd done that leads to Vindice, Knuckle is praying, Daemon forcefully 'Nufufu' and Alaude**, **well he looks indifferent. But thoughts and conclusions come into one….the Vindice comes for the boy

But when they look at him…..he wasn't scared and pathetic like they think, He was angry annoyed and most of all, relieved?

**Giotto's POV**

'The boy's not scared of the Vindice? Is the boy even sane?!'

The boy…went near the Vindice?! B-bu-but!

"WHY?!" He SHOUTED At the VINDICE!

**Tsuna's POV**

"WHY?!" I shouted at Bermuda. You thought I'm scared of Vindice because of a "little" accident you call the Representative battle of the Rainbow? NNOOO~~~not to brag, but, I fought him and defeated him and I can do it again.

"Tsunayoshi-kun….I'm here to explain to you about…_THAT_.." 'About what? Maybe something about the so called letter, that put me in this mess!?'

"Fine…but with them?" I asked ' surely it may be a problem if Primo's family will hear about my situation…and my..identity

"Yes with them priv-" but before Bermuda finishes his sentence someone entered the room gracefully

**Live: Gracefully?! Really die? You really are an idiot**

**Die: Well I did come from the most idiot person I know~**

**Live: Oh shut up! *throws pencil at Die***

"Giotto! I'm here to- Vindice!" Simon primo, Enma's great something grandpa was standing there and gawking?! But when he looks at me….

"G-giotto? Is he your b-brother?! He looks just like you! Is he a carbon copy of you!?" Cozart-san ranted about me sharing the look of Giotto-san….*sighs* no choice for me…

"**STOP IT!"**

**Cozart's POV**

"**STOP IT!"** The boy who looks like Giotto shouted 'What the!? I'm shock to see a ten years old to shout like that

"mini-Giotto" 'I hate my life, he is glaring at me! A mere TEN YRS. OLD KID is **GLARING** AT _ME!_'

"Ano…mister-?" 'I'm gonna di- what? Wait, he's asking my name…..that's a safe then…'

"Cozart"

"Cozart-san, will you abide with my, I mean our rules and listen to what we will say to you?" 'yep, I'm a total nutcase, a kid ordered me, he said WE so that means he's camaraderie; he is talking about is the Vindice, and did I also told you that I didn't know that VINDICE had an ally?! A mere boy as well?!'

"Fine by me, I, guess?"

"Thank goodness" 'he was nervous?'

"Well, if that's over, Vongola where's your meeting room? We need this to be discuss about something important and to classified to be heard by others, you are also included in this meeting Simon Primo."

**Tsuna's POV**

'Someone is here, and I know who that is' As we all leave the room I look at that specific spot that felt that person's presence and finally followed everyone

**Unknown**

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, or should I say, Vongola…Decimo…you're really interesting, but can you...finish and beat this upcoming battle?"

**Live: Minna! Die is being mean! He ate my big bucket of gummy worms and my carton of milk! It's so frustrating!**

**Die: well, you are not the only person who gets hungry anyways *sighs* eats chocolate***

**Live: my cho…..co..l-late…..DIE! You idiotic stupid pea-sized brain moron!**

**Die: see you soon *winks* and I'm sorry if this is short cause my other self here is kinda….lazy**

**Live: what then?**

**Die: did you have a loose screw or something?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Live: YYOOOO~~~ Die-kun is out of my Paradise right now so, we can start our story without any distractions! *Bang* Uhm my dear readers…can you help me and review to me if this story is good enough? Cause, well, yeah, I don't know…I think I want to know the others opinion of my story o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o *bang* *crash***

**Die: LLLIIIIIIVVVEEEE! What the fuck!? Is it necessary to lock me in a room full of, full of-**

**Live: Full of what now?**

**Die: FULL OF C-C-CUTE THINGS!**

**Live: anyway guys…..this story will be getting serious in this point…no turning back now okay…. And yes no sarcasm intended because I'm telling this for your own sake…and mine as well….**

**Unknown**

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, or should I say, Vongola…Decimo…"

START!

They walk for a while, Tsuna glancing at every crook and corner, for he saw a different and simpler style of the mansion when he went there one time (of course in his timeline)

What he saw was a deep crimson red colored carpet, adored by the sienna, or something in between colored walls and a ceiling of pure white….. "What an irony, for a simple mansion, it has many meanings" he muttered and was glad that no one heard….maybe. What he saw next was another flight of stairs and crosses another intersection, chandelier hanging and the wallpapers having different designs, a color magenta feel…strange…. "Again, this uneasy feeling. This hidden meaning, why do I feel this?"

"This would be the meeting room, please come in…Tsunayoshi-san, Bermuda….." Giotto said as he look at them, and entered while Giotto closed the door…..

**Tsuna's POV**

'Everyone's tense, was it because of me…or the Vindice…' I look at the meeting room; it's very simple, with wooden floors, bloody red walls and a small chandelier hanging from the white ceiling.

"Thank you for waiting, Tsunayoshi-san, Bermuda. About this issues you are talking about earlier, are we all concerned?" Giotto-san asked while he seated at the front.

I stared, body erect and a little tense and I notice the lingering stare they give me. But alas, a soft thump in the side, the small movement on my side. I look up to see Bermuda standing with the aura of seriousness, he looks at me and nod.

"Tsunayoshi will be looking for something important." Bermuda started as he look at every doubtful eyes

"It may not be my concern but how can this ten years old kid do something important?" G ask slowly and calmly, his folded hands holding his chin while it is rested on the table.

"He may look so young but I am sure that he is the one I need, and this "something" is important for all of you as well, even you Shimon Primo" Bermuda, again answered

I am not interested in this meeting, it's not that I won't help much, it's only because Giotto is directly and obviously looking at me… I can guess he as well is not listening but I doubt that.

"This person you mentioned is another boss of a famiglia?!" G exclaimed that sends me back in this situation. As you can see Bermuda is persuading G because Giotto is preoccupied by something.

"At least…give us some proof that both of you are trustworthy…I'm sure we can cooperate with each other if we do that" Giotto suddenly suggest, looking at Bermuda intently hoping for a positive response

**Tsuna's POV ** **ENDS**

Everyone waited and waited.

Giotto is hoping for a good reason, because he doesn't want to fight the Vindice much more a 10 yrs. Old kid.

Cozart is still processing the events happening in the short time he is in the Vongola mansion.

G glaring at Tsuna and Bermuda as he fingered his weapon, finding hints if there would be a sudden attack.

Asari looks calms as always but he too look warily at the two 'intruders' as he readies himself for the upcoming battle.

Knuckle calmly observes the two for he is bewildered at their sudden request for help.

Lampo was no better, he's mouth wide open and he almost stands up and flinches when G directed his glare to him.

Daemon is still Daemon.

And Alaude is still indifferent.

"That's reasonable…then, we both know the tri-ni-set and Vongola rings are one of them, right?" Tsuna suddenly broke the silence, hands moving to point something, the Sky Vongola ring.

"How did you fucking know that information, You Brat!" G stands up, points his gun at Tsuna and scowls at him

"As far as I hate violence, we cannot let that information leak out…." Asari said as he nearly sheathe his sword, but he restrain himself, eyes serious for once

"Nufufufu, I suggest torturing them. Confirmation, Primo?"

"Quit it Melon-head, we should interrogate them first." Alaude rebuke at Daemon

"I suggest you should all be listen to everything Tsunayoshi will say first, before coming to sudden conclusion…..Tsunayoshi" The Vindice suggested while he nudge Tsuna on his side gaining his attention and before that

"Vongola and Shimon primo….. I'm entrusting you of taking care of Tsunayoshi here, he Is a bit of a klutz and take this, you would understand the situation if you read this…about Maledizione del demone …. Or Demone Famiglia, the ruthless, merciless family that specializes in Technologies, Tsunayoshi here, he'll help you. Believe me." And after that he's gone…

"Giotto, I say you believe Vindice…and about the Demone, if what he said is true, Tsunayoshi can help us here, to stop the useless death of the innocent!" Knuckle said

"That's right Giotto, is there any record that Vindice helped someone? From the Mafia? I think we are the first one even ASKING us for help…" Lampo muttered but everyone heard him.

The other's reconsider and that is also reasonable but they need to hear the story of the kid

"_The Sea knows no bounds._  
><em>The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation.<em>  
><em>The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away.<em>

Sea is for Mare, Clam is for Vongola and Rainbow is for Arcobaleno…. But The Mare has no owner so the one who is keeping it right now would be…. Sepira-san. I also knew how the Vongola is created…. Because Cozart-san told you….and Vongola is not a Famiglia at first, it's a vigilante group… I-I can't tell you more….will this be alright, can you all help me too?"

Tsuna look around the table to see the disbelieving faces of the have and shock faces of the others.

"If that is the situation sure we can help you…..but let me read this letter the Vindice handed" Giotto said as he looks at Cozart earning a nod…

"**Dear Vongola & Shimon Primo,**

**I'm sorry to tell that I can't tell where Tsunayoshi Sawada came from but I am sure that he is trustworthy, he may look like a 10 yrs. Old but he is really 15, again reasons can't be known, he will be helpful, and you will be leaving this place if you all want to secure the safety of the innocent.**

**If all of you are ready to go…. Please use the bazooka that I will give to Tsunayoshi this evening, this mission might be days, weeks, months, or even years long but if you worked well this would be easy. Your main target is to defeat Demone's Boss and his other self. They are now present at the place that you would be send into. **

**From,**

**Bermuda of Vindice"**

Giotto read it and silence followed

"We don't have a fucking choice do we? Let's do it then…..for this brat and to defeat those bastards…Hey kid, what is that box anyway…it has…the…vong…ola….YOU DAMN BRAT, WHAT FUCKING IS THS!?"

"Maa, maa, G he can explain It too, right?"

"G, stop saying colorful languages in front of a child"

"HE IS NOT EVEN A FUCKING KID! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT GIOTTO READ!?"

"Nufufufu, I shall take my leave then….."

"Are you afraid Melon-head?"

"No way birdie"

"EXTREEMMMEEE SSTTOOPP!"

"GIOTTO HELP ME! THEY ARE KILLING ME!"

"MORE PAPERWORKS"

"What will the others think if I'll be gone for a long time maybe? Shimon please hold on"

_So this is what's happening between them…..I miss everyone….._

_**THE BICKERING ENDED LATE AFTERNOON (YES I MADE A TIMESKIP)**_

Everyone ready themselves but Tsuna didn't…..you ask why?

He doesn't have anything but…what else can he do?

Nothing…

**Live: sorry I'm lazy…-_-**

**Die: But promise this to her so she can't be suicidal, review**

**Live: you're worried? About me?!**

**Die: no, I'm telling them that so you don't kill yourself or else I will be wipe out in the face of Earth…**

**Live: I'm sleepy then…..nap time!**

**Die: no way!**


End file.
